Te amo tonta
by Raven Sakura
Summary: Siempre se enoja cuando los chicos  en especial Koga  me coquetean o me invitan a salir y eso no es normal, no es de amigos… eso me ha estado confundiendo todo este tiempo, pense que me amaba. Pero regresó su querida Kikyo. ¡Me siento tan estúpida!


**Te amo tonta**

_No lo soporto. No podré soportarlo otra vez. No quiero ni puedo verlos juntos. Esas sonrisas cómplices, esa mirada que él le daba con sus hermosos ojos dorados. Esa atmósfera que se crea cuando están juntos. Simplemente, no lo soporto…_

- ¿Kagome? ¿En qué tanto piensas?

- ¡EN NADA! –_ ya no puedo concentrarme en leer este libro de 500 hoja… ¡Ash! Mejor me voy._

- ¡Oe! ¡¿A dónde vas? ¡Tenemos que terminar con la monografía! - _**¡Shhhhhhhh!**__ escuché a toda la biblioteca decirle_

_¡Y bien hecho, por escandaloso!_

_Iré a buscar a Sango a su facultad para ir al centro comercial. Necesito relajarme y olvidarme de todo este asunto de Inu y ella… Suspiro, no podré olvidarlo…_

_¿Por qué regresó? ¡¿Por qué? Pensé que ya no regresaría al país, que Kikyo se quedaría a vivir en Estados Unidos. Y también pensé… También pensé que Inuyasha la había olvidado pero no. Estúpida yo. ¡Si, YO! Por olvidar que las personas no olvidamos, aprendemos a vivir con los recuerdos y a transformar los sentimientos. Inuyasha vivió estos dos años con ella en su corazón, no transformó sus sentimientos por su querida Kikyo. Aún… aun la am–_

- Kagome ¡Mi bella Kagome! - _¡Oh! Koga_ - ¿Estás bien? Te ves muy triste - _¿y si salgo con Koga? Un clavo sacaría a otro clavo como me dice siempre Sango._

- Nada, solo estoy un poco cansada - _¿me ayudaría a transformar lo que siento por Inuyasha?_

- ¿Segura? ¿No estarás triste por culpa del chucho verdad? - _¡No puedo creer lo predecible que puedo ser!_ – Supongo que ya sabe que mi vecina regresó - _¡cierto! La casa de Koga está al lado de la de Kikyo._

- Bueno, no ha tocado el tema, pero ya se han visto. Está mañana estaban conversando en el parque que esta a una cuadra de aquí.

- Kagome – _las manos de Koga siempre son cálidas_ – fui testigo de tu sufrimiento cuando el chucho y ella eran pareja hace años.

- Y no sabes como te lo agradezco – _Koga, Sango y Miroku me ayudaron desde la secundaria a soportar, a aceptar juntos a Kikyo e Inuyasha, mi mejor amigo desde el jardín de niños, el chico del cual estoy (__y al parecer estaré por siempre__) enamorada._

- Pero no quiero verte pasar por lo mismo. Dame una oportunidad Kagome, solo una y te haré la mujer más feliz sobre la Tierra – _Koga es muy lindo cuando se trata de levantarme el ánimo. Su abrazo inesperado es muy reconfortable pero no tanto como los abrazos de–_

- ¡¿Puedo saber que DEMONIOS ocurre aquí? – _¡Inuyasha_! - ¡Estúpido animal! ¡Quita tus manos de ella AHORA!– _Koga me suelta y se mueve para esquivar el golpe de Inu._

- ¡Ten cuidado chucho! – _Ambos desde niños se comportan como animales cada vez que se ven…_ _¡Hombres!... Pero precisamente hoy no tengo ganas de separarlos ni de escucharlos ni de aguantarlos. Iré por Sango como quería hacer_– Además… - _¡¿Qué hace Koga pasándome sus brazos por los hombros?_ – Kagome y yo tenemos que terminar de ponernos de acuerdo para salir esta tarde - _¡¿Qué? ¿Cuándo quedamos en eso?_

- ¡¿ESTAS DE BROMA? ¡Ella no saldrá contigo imbécil! ¿No es así Kagome? – _No lo entiendo. Siempre se molesta cuando los chicos (especialmente Koga) se me acercan, me coquetean o me invitan a salir y eso no es normal, no es de amigos… eso me ha estado confundiendo todo este tiempo._

- ¡No es tu problema idiota! – _contestó Koga poniéndose delante de mí para bloquear el brazo que Inu estiró para jalarme. El movimiento me sacó de mis pensamientos._

- Entonces Kagome ¿es cierto lo que dice este lobo sarnoso? – _Inuyasha se ve demasiado molesto, me da miedo verlo así… ¡No le respondí! No respondí a su pregunta ¡Me perdí en mis pensamientos!_ – Nunca pensé…_- ¿eh? – _¡Nunca pensé que estuvieras tan DESESPERADA por un hombre como para salir con él! - _¿Qué me dijo? ¡¿Qué me dijo? ¿Desesperada? ¿DESESPERADA YO?_

_¡YO NO SOY NINGUNA DESESPERADA!_

- Ka… Kagome… - _¿Por qué balbucea Inuyasha? ¡Auch! ¿Y por qué me duele la mano?_

- ¡Bien merecido tienes esa cachetada! - _¿cachetada? _– ¡A una mujer no se le falta el respeto de ninguna manera! - _¿Le pegué a Inuyasha?__ ¡No, no, no! ¡Me dejé llevar por un impulso!_ – Además, no se que tanto problemas le haces. Supongo que pasarás toda la tarde en casa de mi vecina ¿o me equivoco? Irás a estar ahí muy, MUY OCUPADO – _yo que no quería pensar en eso. Y no quiero verlo a los ojos. No quiero notar en su mirada la felicidad de estar otra vez con ella, pero… pero esperar su respuesta es más doloroso. Su silencio demoledor solo confirma mi sospecha: __**¡Sí la verá!**_

- ¡Hola chicos! ¿Qué hacen? - _¡Sango, mi salvación!_

- Seguro que peleando para no perder la costumbre – _Miroku siempre haciendo bromas. Que suerte tiene mi amiga por tener a un chico como él (por lo menos ya no es tan pervertido)_

- Adiós chicos – _ Jalo a Sango tan rápido que con las justas llegó a decirle a Miroku un_ "_te llamo_" _(¿o era te amo?) no oí._

- ¿Qué sucede Kagome chan?

- Regresó Kikyo… y él… y él estará con ella otra vez – _logro decir tratando de mantener la calma._

- Inuyasha es un idiota – _oigo su típica frase y sonrío levemente. Desde niños siempre le dice así y con lo depre que estuve por la relación de él y Kikyo, tiene esa frase más marcada._

- Él es un despistado nada más – _y_ _en respuesta mi amiga suspira_ – lo sé Sango: "Siempre defendiéndolo" – _otra marcada frase de ella_.

- Ajá

- Soy yo la que se ilusionó. Pensé que sentía algo más que amistad por mí.

_Me siento mal, realmente mal pero es la verdad, solo yo me enamoré. ¡Me siento una estúpida por eso! Tengo entrenamiento con el club de tiro. Sango me pide que no vaya pero la entrenadora me advirtió que me usará de blanco si falto una vez más. He faltado muchas veces y todo por pedido de Inu para ayudarlo con sus tareas. ¡Ahora saltará de alegría! No faltaré más._

_Hice todo el esfuerzo posible por concentrarme pero ver el rostro de Inuyasha y el de Kikyo en el blanco de rato en rato como que no me ayudaba mucho que digamos._

_**¡Mi día está terrible!**_

_Fue una mala mañana, una malísima tarde…_

_Kami ¿falta algo más?_

_Y definitivamente hoy no es mi día._

_Fui con Sango a comer unas hamburguesas después del entrenamiento y olvidé que tenía una cena con mi familia en casa de una tía y ahora estoy sola, sentada en mi cama y a oscuras después de darme un baño, sin ánimos de nada… aunque mi cuerpo diga lo contrario, me pide hacer solo una cosa a la que en verdad no le encuentro mucho sentido aún: **Llorar**. Mi cuerpo tiene muchas ganas de llorar, muchísimas ganas desde que los vi en el parque esta mañana y yo aún sin encontrarle sentido alguno._

_¿Por qué? No puedo sentirme herida ni traicionada porque fui yo quien se enamoró, yo la que sin darme cuenta dejé que me cautivara desde siempre, yo la que se hizo ilusiones con él, la que muere por un beso de su boca. Él nunca me prometió nada._

_¡Me siento tan estúpida!…Suspiro otra vez, ya encontré una razón para llorar. Siento que he estado conteniéndome todo el día pero ya… ya no puedo más… ¡YA NO!_

_¡Me duele! ¡Me duele mucho aquí, en el pecho! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo! Lo dejó hace dos años y medio por seguir su sueño de ser una modelo en América ¡Lo dejó muy mal! Muy deprimido, y yo siempre estuve ahí para él. **¡SIEMPRE!**_

_¡¿Por qué tuve que enamorarme de él? **¡¿Por qué?...**_

_No se cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, menos sé que hora es y tampoco es que me importe. Estoy sentada en el suelo ¿Cuándo y como caí de la cama?_ _Me siento tan cansada. Ya no puedo llorar, me siento seca. Además llorando no arreglaré las cosas a mi gusto. Debo tener los ojos terriblemente rojos y chinitos. Mejor iré a dormir, o por lo menos lo intentaré. Mañana debo despertar con un mejor ánimo para soportar que el "amor de mi vida" __(que sigue enamorado de su ex)__ me cuente lo feliz que es por estar con ella otra vez. Claro, si es que aun quiere hablarme después de la cachetada que le pegué delante de muchas personas en el pasillo._

**Kimi ga inai mirai…**

_¡Ese es mi celular! Y pensar que le puse esa canción como timbre porque a Inuyasha y a mí nos gusta. ¿Dónde lo dejé? Lo escucho pero no lo veo. Debe estar en mi cartera, pero tampoco la veo… ¡Listo! Ahora con la luz prendida veo mi cartera._

_¿Son las 11:30? ¿Quién llama tan tarde? Y encima en privado… Mejor no contesto, ya dejó de sonar también._

**Kimi ga inai mirai…**

¬¬ _¡Otra vez!_

- ¿Aló?

- …

- ¿Aló?

- …

- ¡Aló!

- … – _Aun no recupero mi ánimo. Pierdo la paciencia._

- ¡Sabe, no es un buen momento para llam–!

- Kagome soy yo.

- ¿Inu…yasha? - _**¡O sí!**__ ¡Era él!…_

_**¡O no!** ¡No puedo hablar con él! Necesitaré toda la noche por lo menos para mentalizarme sobre él y Kikyo, además aún me siento muy mal y avergonzada por la cachetada. Siento que exageré un poco._

- ¿Estás ahí Kag?

- Etto… si. Sorry, ahora no puedo hablar.

- ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo ir a tu casa? Necesitamos hablar.

- Yo… estoy bien - _**¡Mentira!**__ ¡Siento que me muero porque soy una estúpida!_ – No estoy en casa - _**¡Mentira otra vez! **__No quiero verte ahora _– Tenga una cena familiar ¿lo recuerdas? - _¿O solo piensas en Kikyo?_

- Sí, ya lo recordé pero…- _interferencia en la comunicación._

- ¿Pero qué?... ¿Aló? ¿Inu estás ahí? – _Suena como a viento ¿está en altura?_ - **¡ALÓ!**

- ¡No grites tonta que no soy sordo!

- ¡Entonces respóndeme cuanto te llame!

- ¡Necesito hablar contigo a-ho-ra!

- ¡Ya te dije que no puedo! ¡Estoy en casa de mi tía en una ce–!

- ¡No mientas! ¡Te veo por tu ventana! – _Volteo paranoica esperando que me esté mintiendo…_

_¡Oh, volví a olvidar!... Inu no me ha mentido hasta ahora. Y ahí estaba, sentado en la rama más alta del árbol de mi jardín, justo frente a mi ventana y con el ceño fruncido. Deslizo mi celular para colgar la llamada y veo que él guarda el suyo en el bolsillo de su casaca._

_Supongo que estará molesto por haberle mentido ¿Pero qué hace aquí y a esta hora? **¡Ya sé!** No puede aguantar hasta mañana para contarme (torturarme) con su querida Kikyo… **¡Inu no bakka!**_

- ¿Por qué el apuro de hablar conmigo? – _le pregunto mientras entra por la ventana como hacía de niños para jugar._

- ¿Por qué no quieres verme?

- Yo… me siento muy avergonzada por lo de la tarde. Perdóname Inuyasha me dejé llevar por un impulso.

- Yo también. No debí decirte desespe… - _**¡si lo dice otra vez le aviento mi despertador!**_- ¡ESO! No debí decírtelo – _parece que me leyó la mente ¿o será por como lo he mirado? _– y menos cuando lo que dijo ese idiota era falso.

- ¿Qué fue lo falso? - _¿Acaso no se vio con Kikyo?_

- Que saldrías con él, porque no lo hiciste – _Ah, eso._

- ¿Y tú como sabes que no salí con Koga?

- Tengo mi informante - ¬¬ _Miroku, quien más. Seguro mi amiga le contó que estuvo conmigo toda la tarde_ – Kagome ¿Estuviste llorando?

- No. Seguro me dará gripe.

_Él sentado en mi cama y yo frente a él apoyada en mi escritorio, ambos en silencio mirando al piso. Son pocas las veces que me he sentido incómoda cuando estamos en silencio. Eso es una señal de que me hablará de algo que no va a gustar._

- Kikyo regresó – _y no me gusta para nada._

- Lo sé. Yo… los vi esta mañana en el parque cuando estaba por llegar a la Universidad.

- ¿Nos viste?

- Solo un rato por siacaso, no me quedé todo el tiempo – _mi cuerpo salió corriendo antes de darme cuenta cuando vi que ella se le acercó para besarlo._

- Llegó anoche y me llamó. Quería que vaya a su casa en ese instante pero como no quise, nos vimos hoy en el parque - _¿Por qué no quiso ir a dormir con ella ayer? Ni que fuera la primera vez que él y ella…_

- ¿Y qué cuenta? ¿Qué tal New York?

- Dice que le ha sido fácil adaptarse a esa ciudad. Siempre hay mucho movimiento y le va bien en la escuela de modelos.

- ¿Y por qué regresó? – _que no sea lo que pienso. Que no sea lo que pienso __**¡Que no sea lo que pienso!**_

- Dice… dice que regresó por mí – _¡Kami no me quiere!_ – Me extraña. Dice que aun me ama.

- Ah. Entonces… entonces regresaron, porque también la amas todavía.

- Yo… - _silencio otra vez. Quiero llorar._

- Iré a hacer té. Ya vuelvo.

- Hablé con Sango – _me convertí en piedra cuando iba a abrir la puerta_ – Mejor dicho, la escuché cuando se desquitaba el enojo con Miroku. Fue ahí cuando supe que no saliste con el idiota de Koga

- ¿Enojo? ¿Desquitarse? – _Sango en la tarde se fue muy enojada con Inuyasha por que él es un despistado (para ella un idiota)_

- Me culpó por tu tristeza - _¡Trágame tierra! ¡Que me parta un rayo! ¡Quiero ser abducida en este momento! Pero primero mataré a Sango_ – Miroku quería decirle que yo estaba en su casa ayudándome a hacer la monografía pero ella no le dejaba hablar – _Cuando Sango se molesta no hay quien la paré hasta que se desfogue_ - Le decía a Miroku que te deprimirías de nuevo por mi culpa como en secundaria, que yo estaba ciego, que soy un idiota aunque para ti soy un despistado por… por…

- ¡Cállate! Cállate y no digas más. Solo… solo olvídalo ¿si?

- No podré olvidarlo así porque sí Kagome. Las personas no olvidamos – _no me lo recuerdes._

- ¡Pues lo harás! Porque ya pasó. Todo lo que dijo Sango sucedió hace años. ¡Punto!

- Entonces ¿ya no sientes nada por mí? - _¿Qué? ¿Cómo… como se le ocurre preguntarme eso? Tenía que ser tan egocéntrico_.

- No… ya no. Sólo… solo eres mi amigo, mi mejor amigo. Solo eso ^^ - _No me querrá como yo a él pero tampoco quiero perder a mi mejor amigo ¡Mataré a Sango! ¡La descuartizaré! ¡La quemaré! ¡La torturaré primero! ¡Si eso haré!_

- Entonces... -

- ¿Eh? ¿Entonces que Inuyasha? – _Esa sonrisa torcida la conozco. Algo quiere ¿o algo hará?_

- No sentirás nada si yo… - _¿eh? ¿Qué hace? ¿Por qué se me acerca tanto?_ – Si yo te…

- ¡Inuyasha sueltam–! – _Me tomó desprevenida que me sujetara con fuerza de la cintura y me apriete con su cuerpo contra la puerta, pero más sorprendida me dejó el beso que me esta dando. Siento que me quedo sin aire… y lo peor es que me encanta esta sensación… Inuyasha, te amo… te amo… te… Kikyo… ¡Kikyo regresó! ¡Y él y ella…!_

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame! – _Mi cuerpo no quiere empujarlo pero mi razón se impone. Él está con Kikyo, regresó con ella ¡Como se atreve a besarme! ¡Como se atreve a jugar con mis sentimientos!_

- No quiero soltarte Kagome – _Sus brazos me abrazan con más fuerza. Su pecho esta impidiendo que lo empuje._

- ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me haces esto Inuyasha?

- Kagome… yo

- ¡¿Por qué juegas conmigo? ¡¿POR QUÉ?

- ¡Kagome no llores!

- ¡SUELTAME! ¡Ya tienes a Kikyo a tu lado! ¿Qué buscas de mí?

- Kagome escúchame…

- ¡NO! ¡Me escuchas tú! – _Ya no tiene sentido querer esconder lo que siento. Nuestra amistad se acaba de ir al diablo_ – ¡Lo admito sí! ¡Lo admito! ¡Estuve siempre enamorada de ti! Y lo peor… lo peor es que sigo estándolo…

- ¡¿Cómo? ¡¿Por qué dices que es lo peor?

- ¡¿Cómo que por que? Para ti solo soy una compañera, solo tu amiga. Tú amas a Kikyo y–

- ¡TE AMO A TI TONTA! ¡¿Es que no te has dado cuenta?

- Inu… - _siento que mi cuerpo se va a romper por el abrazo más fuerte que me está dando. _

- No te has dado cuenta de que paso todas las clases mirándote. Que cuando los chicos se te acercan te alejo de ellos. Que hago que no vayas al club de tiro solo para que estés toda la tarde conmigo. Que quisiera matar al imbécil de Koga solo por mirarte. ¡ME MUERO DE CELOS!

- ¡Oh Inuyasha! Entonces tu…

- Te amo tonta – _pero ¿y Kikyo?_ – Y no, no regresé con Kikyo – _Empiezo a creer que nos leemos la mente_ – No la amo. Tengo un bonito recuerdo de ella, no lo voy a negar –_Y no podré borrar eso. Ella fue su primera enamorada, su primera mujer, su querida Kikyo_ – Pero nada más. Ya se lo dije y hoy mismo está regresando a New York. Ella es mi pasado y quiero Kagome que tú seas mi presente y espero que mi futuro también – _Nunca lo oí así de poético ¿de verdad me ama?_ - Te amo. Te amo tonta.

- ¡Inuyasha! ¡Oh mi Inu! - ¡Oh Kami! Me siento muy feliz ¡Muy feliz! Espero solo no estar soñando. No quiero despertar y darme cuenta que este momento que siempre quise vivir solo estuvo en mi cabeza, que esta sensación de sus labios saboreando los míos la pueda sentir mañana, pasado mañana y todos los días que me queden por vivir. Que sea el único que me haga experimentar estas sensaciones al acariciarme el cuerpo de la manera en la que está haciéndolo ahora. Inu no bakka, te amo…

_**FIN**_

* * *

><p>Hola (<em><span>Hi^^<span>_) Espero se encuentren todos bien. Cuidense (_¿merecemos reviews?_)

Raven Sakura (_Black^^_)


End file.
